


tasting me like blood in your mouth

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sick Harry, Spanking, Top Louis, Vampire Louis, ass biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis smirked against their meshing lips, and pulled back to gaze at Harry lovingly. He pet his cheek and smiled a bit softer, said, “you look so pretty with your blood all over your mouth.”</p><p>Harry giggled and wiped at the corner of his lips with his thumb, and felt his sticky blood. He sucked his thumb and heatedly looked at Louis. “Daddy, please fuck me now?”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” he said, kissing his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tasting me like blood in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! BLOOD KINK AND BLOOD PLAY!! Please look at the tags and make sure it’s all okay for you and wont trigger you! I want everyone to know there blood in this story AND do NOT use this as a guideline for anything!
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes and if I switch from past to present tense (I do that a lot I need to stop). I just wrote this for fun a few nights ago because I always write AP it and wanted to try something new, and it got a little crazy, and random at times (seriously mostly this is just random pieces not put together in accurate timelines). It took a lot for me to get courage to post this so PLEASE ENJOY!!!

Harry Styles didn’t have a good life.

He was abandoned when he was a baby and left to an orphanage. The place that took him treated him well, he supposed, the ladies and staff were nice. But the other kids there were not. They stole his food and his toys and his clothes, and as he grew up they made fun of him. And when he was 15 a boy named Kyle, who was 17 and just about to get kicked out of the place, stole his virginity.

The second time he was raped, Harry ran away. Stole some money and food from the ladies there while they slept and he went to the city to escape.

He was sixteen and homeless, and after two weeks and no luck of finding a place or job, he was starving.

And then Louis came into the picture.

He found Harry in a dark corner of the city, a ratty old sleeping bag and one little bag of chips all he had in his possession. He was pale and sickly, his eyes a dim green and his lips chapped, and there was throw up that was pure stomach acid all over his side.

Harry watched as the man with bright blue eyes walked towards him, vision fuzzy. He wore all black, and Harry knew he was the end. He just closed his eyes and waited. It wouldn’t be long now. Free, he would be free.

The warm breathe washed over his face, the gentle voice calming Harry. “Don’t worry, little love. I’ve got you now.”

That was the start of the best thing in Harry's life.

_+_

“Louis, I’m hungry!”

He glanced up at Harry, who lay in bed while he sat at the sofa chair in the corner, reading a book. “Then stop whining and get up to make yourself something.” He turned a page slowly. He could finish the book in minutes but sometimes he read each word over and over just because he liked to take his time occasionally.

“But Looouuiss! I’m sore!” Harry made sure his eyes were big and cute.

Louis sighed. Harry was being a whiny brat for the past half hour. “I don’t care, I’m busy.”

Harry pouted. “Reading that old book again. Stupid.” He rolled over a bit and winced. He really was sore. Louis had fucked him pretty hard last night, and he was a bit lightheaded, too, from both the fucking and draining of his blood. He just really wanted something to eat and drink, and to cuddle with his Lou-bear.

“Harry,” Louis warned.

“It’s a stupid fucking book.”

“Enough, Harry.” He looked up at the curly haired boy and glared.

“No, it is a stupid book.” He stuck out his tongue.

One second later, Louis was above Harry, pinning him with his arms above his head. Harry gasped, staring up into his eyes. “Oh, you just wanted to irritate daddy, didn’t you, kitten. So daddy would punish his naughty boy.” Louis grin was scary, but Harry was used to it.

“No, I’m sore, daddy.” Harry smiled, pure innocence. “Can I please have some juice?”

Louis frowned. Usually when they played this game Harry asked for something else, like for Louis’ cock in his mouth. Up close now, he could see the weariness in his love’s eyes. Maybe he should’ve given him more attention earlier.

He pet Harry’s hair with a gentle finger, twirling it around, and asked, “What kind of juice, baby?”

“Apple, please.”

They kissed sweetly for a moment, Harry teasing Louis’ fangs with his tongue, careful not to touch the tips so he didn’t draw blood he needed. Because while Harry and Louis did have an intense relationship, more often than not Louis would look after him with upmost care, and taking blood from Harry each week made him weak. He needed his vitamin C and nourishment to be strong again for next time.

The rest of the day was spent in bed, with Louis giving Harry kisses and loving tickles. Louis even went down on him twice just so he could watch Harry pant above him and cry out for him. The second time he sucked Harry off, Louis told him he loved him so much after and Harry cuddled close, as happy as he could be with his savior Louis by his side.

But it wasn’t always kitten kisses and tickling and blowies. Sometimes, Louis and Harry played rough.

_+_

The full moon was out high in the sky, and Louis felt it in his veins. The moonlight was electric on his skin, almost made him feel alive.

Harry was lay out on the bed, as naked as the day he was born. He was lovely. His pale limbs strung out and spread, his ass cheeks up for Louis to palm. He was so beautiful. The vampire knelt between his legs, clothes off, rubbing his hands over Harry’s skin behind his knees, warming with friction.

Harry trembled from the touch. His hard-on was pressing into the mattress, and he resisted grinding down. It would just make Louis mad, and he was already going to be punished tonight.

“Want daddy to eat you out tonight, kitten?” He suddenly smacked his ass cheeks once hard, watching them jiggle.

The slap made Harry moan. “Please, oh fuck, yes please,” Harry begged. He stuck out his bum more, and Louis gave him the smack he wanted.

“Are you sure that you deserve it, after what you did today? Hmm?” He landed three more smacks to Harry’s ass, swift with vampiric speed, so quick Harry didn’t have time to gasp, and then he was panting and clutching the bed sheets at his sides. “Tell daddy what you did wrong today.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot!”

“Shhh. Tell me, Harry.” He kissed along the back of his thighs, brushing his fangs teasingly. He gripped Harry’s left cheek in his hand and massaged it. The full moon glowed right on his ass, and it was pretty, red and shining.

“I didn’t—” Louis suckled his skin and Harry gasped. “—I didn’t shut –oh, oh god, fuck!” Two more hits on his left cheek, and then a soft rub.

“Harry, tell me what you did wrong today before I double your punishment. If you don’t tell daddy, I won’t lick your pretty hole later.”

Harry didn’t want that. He loved when Louis tongued him, and used his blood as lube. “I forgot to close the blinds!”

“That’s right. And if I hadn’t noticed, then what?”

“You—you would’ve got hurt, daddy. I’m sorry!” Harry felt tears in his eyes. He never would hurt him intentionally.

“It’s okay, baby, daddy will make it right again.” Harry was the type that needed a good punishment to make him feel better, and Louis was glad to do so. He was even gladder to slap his pretty ass until it was pink. “Ten spanks with my hand, okay? Then we can play. Be good and stay still.”

“Okay, I’ll be still.”

“Good boy. Do you want them like this, or over my lap?”

Harry hated being over his lap, it made all the blood rush to his head and he cried harder so no, he didn’t want to move. He wasn’t in the mood for sobbing, he wanted this over with for playtime to begin. “Here’s fine, daddy,” he said softly. “Just wan’ it to be done.”

Louis cooed at his sweet voice. “Put a pillow under yourself for me, I want you raised in the air when I spank your bottom.”

Harry flushed red at the word “bottom”. It sounded so much dirtier than ass.

He did as he was told, and grabbed one from above him, lifting his hips to set it right there. His dick felt the cool from the untouched pillow, and it was like sweet relief. He sighed it was so nice.

But the niceness was gone and the first hit landed, and he sucked in a breath and held it in. Louis’ hand was strong, and he never could do more than 40 spanks. They’d tested his limits and it was enough to know.

There was a loud hard smack and Harry’s ass cheeks shook, and he whined from the pain. “Pay attention, sweetheart. I want you to feel them.”

Harry apologized and that got him a soft kiss on his smarting butt, and then two quick slaps at his sit spots that made him clench his cheeks. He wiggled a bit and grit his teeth. His daddy was so strong there wasn’t just lingering pain, it stayed for hours even if it was just ten hits.

Then it was quiet. He was making Harry wait, and he knew Harry did not like waiting for punishment’s to end. He always felt so exposed like this, with his ass in the air, and he just wanted Louis to touch him in a good way. It sent chilling spikes all over his body, being spanked. Some way or another, when he was punished, his daddy always made him feel so small, like a child that was being reprimanded, and truthfully that was what this was. Harry was being reprimanded for not shutting the blinds and almost seriously hurting Louis with the sun.

“Harry, if you don’t focus right now I will spank you with the belt.” Louis growled lowly at him. He did not like when Harry ignored him during punishment.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Harry mumbled.

“You will be. Five more just for that.”

Harry groaned, but agreed with a soft, “Okay.” He deserved it.

“I’m going to make it fast, seeing as you’re not concentrating very well tonight.”

It was quick and painful, just as Harry thought it would be. Hard stinging hits that made his whole body tense, and Louis paused halfway through to sigh. “Un-clench your cheeks now, love,” he said firmly. Harry let out a slow breath of air. “There, good job.” Louis continued, and he made sure he used most of his strength to leave angry red handprints all over his cheeks.

Then, the last three spanks, he pulled apart Harry’s cheeks with one hand and hit his rim with two fingers so fast the air whooshed. Harry screeched and Louis watched as his hole fluttered and clenched on nothing, and then Harry was just lying there, panting, trying to calm down.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Louis smiled. He was perfect, so perfect. “You took it so well, baby, I’m so proud.”

Harry’s eye watered, and he shook his head. Louis shouldn’t be proud, he was bad. He disappointed him, and that was the worst Harry could do. “I’m sorry I was bad! Sorry I wasn’t—that I wasn’t focusing and-and that—” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shhh, you’re all right.” Louis crawled up and lay beside him, letting Harry curl into his chest for a minute. He pet his messy hair and cooed. “Calm down now, baby, don’t you want to play with daddy?”

Harry nodded eagerly, eyes wet. “Yes, wana play with you. Always wana play.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Louis kissed each eyelid and wiped his face of any tears. He stepped back to the spot between Harry’s legs, and stroked up and down them with light fingertips. And in a low soft voice, he said, “I’m going to eat you out just like you like it, and once I get you all wet with my spit I’m gonna finger you open and then bite your perfect red arsehole with my teeth and make you even wetter.”

Harry made a high-pitched sound and pressed his dick into the pillow. “Louuiisss! Please!” He knew how much that turned him on. When Louis full on described what he was going to do before he did it, it got Harry far more worked up. He turned his head to see Louis grinning, white teeth sharp. His eyes were so blue but dark with power and lust. Just looking at him made Harry quiver.

Louis leaned down and licked at his ass cheek. “So red and hot,” he murmured against it. “I’m going to get you so fucking wet, baby. Eat you good and drink my fill of you.”

Harry sobbed. “Daddy, please, wan’ now.”

“I know you want it now, be patient.” Louis leaned back and looked at Harry laid out for him. His cheeks red, his back arched and his hands clenching the sheets at his sides. He was clearly trying not to move for him, and Louis was proud. So he leaned down and licked a fat stripe along his hole, tasting him, feeling the pulse under his mouth as he sucked and wiggled his tongue barely inside of him.

Harry’s heart sped up and he panted. His legs were shaking because of the anticipation of when he would bite; it drove him mad with lust and it was always unexpected.

When Louis bit down he made sure he had Harry’s ass cheeks spread so he didn't bite anywhere he didn't want to, and the blood came in streams and it was good, it was liquid fire on his tongue. His life drink was in his mouth, getting all over his cheeks messily as he licked into him with it, filled Harry with spit and blood from Louis’ own mouth back in his hole.

Harry made a sound between a scream and gurgle, and he pressed his ass further into Louis’ face, making the vampire moan and lick more enthusiastically. At first it stung like a big bite, and then it was flowing out, warm, and wonderful, and so fucking good. “Please, more.” His eyes watered and his throat was dry. He felt the pulling from his asshole with his daddy’s sucking, and it was more than he could ask for. The sensation of losing his blood was making him dizzy and with Louis licking at his marks where he bit at, and then diving into his hole with his curved tongue burning and sticky wet—all of it was pure heaven. Harry was in heaven.

“So hot, so yummy,” Louis moaned, words not totally audible, and he squeezed Harry’s bum and spread him apart more. He even slipped a finger in, pumping it beside his puckered lips. 

That had Harry humping the bed, and really noticing his aching dick. He was more focused on the vampire teeth scraping between his cheeks, however. “Yeah, good, really good and wet, daddy,” he panted. His entire ass was red with blood, he felt the warmth stickiness and he felt his head spinning wonderfully.

“That’s all I’m taking from you tonight, sweety, you can’t lose anymore.” But even so, Louis still suckled his rim and playfully nibbled his cheeks. He pushed two fingers inside and it was nice, warm and tight.

“Daddy, daddy, oh, please, please,” he cried, and suddenly, it was too much. He needed more, he needed Louis.

He gasped and swallowed heavily. His heart ached as much as his ass, his lips wanted to kiss him and he had to see, holy god, he had to see his daddy now or he’d pass out.

“Yellow, Lou, please…” He didn’t like this at all.

Quicker than ever, Louis’s mouth was gone from his bum, and he gently caressed his side with a hot wet hand. “Okay, love, what do you need?”

“Wana see you, please, I can’t—I have to see you—” Harry rubbed his cheek into the pillow and whined.

“Shh, okay, baby, shh. Let’s turn you over then, sweetheart, daddy’s got you all taken care of.” And he rolled Harry over onto his back.

He loved when he got to see Louis’ chin covered in spit, but it made him feel heavy and hot when he saw red blood dripping from his lips, Harry’s blood leaking out of his mouth. He knelt there, blue eyes glowing, just watching Harry take him in, he knew it was what he wanted. He knew Harry loved how animalistic he looked.

“So pretty, baby,” Louis groaned, stroking his cock. It was thick and just waiting to be in Harry.

“Daddy,” he panted. “Wan’ a kiss.” Harry wanted to taste himself on Louis’ tongue.

Always teasing and making Harry wait, Louis licked his way up Harry’s body, leaving a little trail of red. It was less warm and more lukewarm now but still sticky, and Harry’s head was light and he was all floaty. His dick was hard as diamonds between his legs, and there was wet blood starting to dry between his cheeks. He wanted Louis to paint him with his cum, and lick it all off.

Then Louis was sucking his right nipple like it was a bottle while his other hand played with the left. And he gazed up at Harry and grinned, and their lips met and it was strong tastes of ass and blood and their spit mixing in their mouths. It was filthy.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hair and tugged him closer, and he felt his erection against his tummy and pressed it up to rub on Louis so he knew what Harry needed. Louis smirked against their meshing lips, and pulled back to gaze at Harry lovingly. He pet his cheek and smiled a bit softer, said, “you look so pretty with your blood all over your mouth.”

Harry giggled and wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and felt his sticky blood. He sucked his thumb and heatedly looked at Louis. “Daddy, please fuck me now?” he begged.

“Of course, darling,” he said, kissing his cheek. It came away wet with spit and a little red.

Harry was so wet it took no more than half a minute for Louis to prep him and enter him, and when he did it was rough and hard and deep. Harry was so full of him he cried a few tears. “Oh fuuck! Oh, fuck, Lou, daddy, ugh! So full!” Harry cried out nonsense words as he was pounded into. He looked down, and saw Louis’ head was thrown back, hair messy, face and teeth soaked in blood as he thrust in and out of Harry. He looked like a monster, a wild beast. Harry loved him so much.

Louis grabbed Harry’s thighs and lifted them, and Harry let out a loud moan. His head was fuzzy from the blood loss and it was all he could ask for. “Gonna cum, H? Just like this, you need a helping hand?” he teased, still relentless in his fucking of Harry’s ass.

“Need-need hand, please, can I—?”

“Yes, stroke yourself, baby, wana watch you cum first.”

It happened in three quick strokes, and Harry came. Seconds later, Louis shot deep into his ass. It was so deliciously dirty getting filled up with his cum. He wished he could have Louis inside of him all day and night.

His nerves jumped for what seemed like hours, his ass throbbed and his mouth was dry. He felt amazing, and sated, and really tired all of a sudden. His head fell to the side, and he tried to catch his breath.

Louis cradled him close. “I’ve got you, love,” Louis said stroking hair from his face. “You were so perfect for me, I love you.”

“Mmmmm. Love you. I wuz good?” Harry asked, still floaty around the edges.

“The best, love, you are the very best boy I could ask for. Here, drink up, then I’ll get the bath ready.”

He accepted the straw that came to his lips and drank slowly, Louis liked it when he took his time drinking the orange juice. Even if it did not mix with the blood taste in his mouth, he needed it after the draining. He’d get water after his bath, as always, and some light food, like fruit or crackers.

Once Louis told him he’d had enough, he helped Harry into the shower to spray him off before soaking in the bath, so they weren’t in a literal blood bath. He was a vampire and all, but that wasn’t pleasant.

“You’re my sweet boy, Hazza,” Louis sighed in his ear, washing his belly of cum and blood with a sponge. He went between his cheeks, Harry wincing. He hushed him and cleaned his hole gently.

Harry nuzzled into his chest. “Hurts.”

“I know, baby.” Louis licked his neck, and Harry hummed, eyes fluttering. Harry had the sweetest taste in the world. “I love you so much.”

“Love…you…too…”

_+_

In the beginning when Louis first took Harry and saved him from the streets, Harry didn’t exactly trust Louis. He was a vampire, and he stole people’s blood. No matter if it was for his survival, he still killed people for himself.

So when it was daytime, Louis locked Harry up so he wouldn’t try and kill him. Every night before the sun would come up, Louis would led Harry to the basement, where a twin bed and TV, and a little fridge, and small closet bathroom were. Before locking it, he would always say he was sorry, and Harry was angry that he did that.

Until he wasn’t angry at all.

It was a bad nightmare. Harry was tied down and spat on and his clothes ripped off his body like he was nothing. His legs were spread and the shadowed man with red glowing eyes pounced on him, and he was inside, burning Harry, tearing him apart. There was blood pouring from him like a river, and he was crying in his own filth. Then the other red-eyed shadow took his jaw and shoved it inside.

It was gone in a flash, and Harry was awake, panting in somebody’s arms. Louis’ arms. He was holding Harry despite the bright lights of the sun shining in, and Harry was shocked to see a giant burn appearing on the spot that the sun lay. It got worse quick and started to sizzle.

“Get away!” Harry screamed, and shoved until Louis was out of the direct light. He stood on shaky legs, and when he fell Louis caught him, again not caring about the burning sunlight. “What are you doing?! You’re hurting yourself!”

Louis just shook his head, clutching him like a mother would her baby. “Stop crying then, please, I can’t stand it.”

Harry didn’t even notice he still was. He touched his cheek, felt the hot tears falling. The nightmare flashed before his eyes again, and Louis sucked in a breath like he could feel Harry’s own pain, and Harry held him tight, reassuring both of them at once.

After that Harry knew Louis cared, and he knew he would never hurt Louis and Louis would never hurt him.

Eventually, there were rules that Louis had Harry follow. One, keep yourself hydrated always. Two, close the shades in the morning if he doesn’t (they were high quality shades, completely blacked out the room for Louis). Three, do not lie to him. Four, tell him when you leave the house.

If Harry broke a rule, he was punished. He also knew that Louis did that because he cared.

There was only one time that Harry broke the rules and did not get punished for it. The time Harry got sick.

He had to leave to get medicine from the pharmacy nearby because it was daytime and Louis couldn’t do it for him. He was so ill he forgot to mention it at all to Louis. When he got home, there he was, angry and eyes blazing. “Harry, you are in so much trouble. You forgot to shut the curtains and you left without any note! I was so worried and I almost burned my hand off when I woke! What do you have to say, hm?” He stared him down, waiting impatiently for an answer. His teeth were out he was so pissed.

“Lou, I’m sorry!” he said hoarsely. He sobbed and clutched his bag of medicine to his chest. “I don’t—feel—” He closed his eyes for a second, feeling like he would vomit, holding his breath like it would help even a little bit.

Louis frowned and tucked his fangs back in. “You sound horrible, Hazza-boo. What’s wrong?”

Harry started to cry, and he dropped the pharmacy bag and gasped, and there it went, he threw up.

“Oh, baby,” Louis cooed. He waited for him to finish letting out the little bit of vomit on the carpet before carrying him to the bathroom, where he did it again in the toilet, Louis holding his hair back. He was ashen and shaky.

“Da-daddy!” he cried between his puking. He only threw up one more time, and then it was a dry-heave, nothing more. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered, sniffling. His mouth tasted weird. It was wet and acidic and gross. And he had snot all over his nose, too. He glanced up at him and saw double vision, trying to blink it away. “I’m disgusting. I’m sorry, daddy.”

Louis hummed and kissed his head. He lifted him up to sit on the counter. He looked adorable, really, even covered in bits of puke. “You’re beautiful, honey. C’mon, let’s get you clean now. Hey, do you want your onesie? Will you feel better in it?” He wet a towel and wiped his cheeks and nose, and asked him to blow, which he did with a little hesitation.

“Too hot, just underwear please?”

“Boxers or panties?”

Harry blushed. “Boxers.”

“Aw, okay, whatever my baby wants I suppose.” He winked.

Harry laughed, and that took a lot out of him actually, so much that he got dizzy for a moment, and tipped forward. His daddy stopped him with hands on his cheeks, though. He felt all over his face, and even though he just wet him down with a cool cloth he was hot. “Kitten, you’re burning with fever,” he mumbled.

“C’n I have water?” he asked, throat dry.

Louis gave him a cup and helped him drink it. “To bed now.”

He flushed the toilet first, then went to their bedroom. He was quick to strip him down with his super speed, and when he had Harry in bed, Harry sighed and relaxed and five seconds later there was medicine and more water beside him. “Drink and swallow these, hon, I trust you got the good ones.”

Harry did as he said, and lay back down. “Thank you, daddy,” Harry mumbled into the pillow. “Luw you.” And he was asleep.

Louis chuckled, and folded the blanket over him. He kissed his forehead, still hot as a flame, and said the same back, “Love you more.”

_+_

The first time Harry called Louis daddy it wasn’t sexual at all.

He was 16, and had just gotten used to Louis taking blood from him, and they had sex a few times, just normal sex with a few bites and dirty words. It was barely a year since he’d been with him. Harry was still getting used to the way Louis did things, and the way he sort of took control of him.

Harry was having a fitful sleep, another nightmare from the past, and this time when Louis comforted him when he woke up in fright, shaking like a wet dog, Harry let it slip out.

“Daddy,” he cried. Then he froze, realizing what he just said. He tried to get away from Louis’ embrace, feeling so embarrassed. He never even had a dad, why did he just say that? Was there some sick part of his subconscious?

But Louis didn’t let him leave. “Oh, sweety, it’s okay.” Louis hushed him and pet his hair.

“N-no, I don’t—you’ve got it wrong—I don’t mean it, I swear!”

“Shh. I can tell you’re lying, babe.” He smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’ll take care of you. I will always look after you, and care for you. You’re mine, and I love you.”

Harry sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes. “Promise you will?” he asked softly. He pressed his face into Louis strong chest, hiding the no doubt scared look in his eyes. He’d felt safe ever since he’d gotten here (truthfully, ever since Louis stopped locking him up) and he never wanted to leave. He wanted to be looked after and cared for and not have to fight for anything anymore. He knew Louis was the one for him, the one who could love him. Who did love him.

Maybe that’s what a daddy did.

“Daddy will never let you go.”

Harry’s head felt heavy. That word, he could grow to really love that word. He tightened his grip around Louis, showing him just how much he loved it, and he moaned loud and proud, “Daddy.”

Louis chuckled. Harry was too cute. “All right, love, I think it’s your bedtime now.”

He began to move, and that was not what Harry wanted. “No, don’t go!” He looked up at him, and shook his head adamantly. If he left Harry’s heart would crumble. “Stay, Louis, don’t leave.” His eyes watered again, and he gripped Louis as tight as he could, so tight that he could hurt him if he were human.

“Shh, I never said I’d leave.” Louis re-situated Harry so he was laying on his side, and he pulled him back to his chest, arm around his tummy. Harry relaxed at that. He kissed his neck and sighed, leaving his lips there, inhaling and getting his smell from his soft skin. So sweet, just not overly sweet. “Smell so good, Harry.”

“Mmmm.” He pressed back against him, and felt his hard on warm and thick against his back. “Please.”

“No, not right now. You’ve had a big night, baby. Daddy thinks you need your sleep after that dream. We’ll play in the morning when you’re more rested.”

Couldn’t he feel his desperation as he rubbed his ass back against him? Or at least hear it in his voice? “I can’t sleep, Louis, let me cum and I might be able to?” he begged.

Louis bite at his shoulder punishingly, not enough to draw blood, however. Harry threw his head back and sighed like it was the most amazing feeling, and to him it was close. “You don’t tell me when you can come, Harry,” he said sternly. Then, a little more thoughtfully, said, “But, if you’d like, I can take some blood, make you a little sleepier, yeah?” He nuzzled his neck. He was always up for a bite.

“Daddy, yes, please, love that.” Harry looked back and nodded eagerly. He seemed to think on it then, only for a moment. “But not too much, please?”

Louis brushed his tangled hair from his cheeks and kissed him on his pretty lips, even if they were a bit dry. “Just a nibble.” He smirked. "Do not cum. If you do, I’ll be very disappointed.”

He kept them like this, because it was the perfect position already. Harry’s neck was pulsing right in front of his mouth and he was ready to lull in to sleep with his bite. First, just to tease, he licked and licked until it was so wet saliva was dripping down the back of his neck. Scraping teeth and breathing hotly against it then, just to hear the whimpering.

“Please,” Harry mumbled into his pillow. He trembled. “Please. Jus’ do it.”

Clearly Harry couldn’t take the teasing right now, so Louis grinned and gave in. Though, he made sure his fangs sunk in slow, and hearing Harry’s heart pick up and his lungs struggle to breathe, that was fun of it, not counting when they played, when more blood was involved. And it was the best because Harry wasn’t scared. No, he was so turned on by it, and in turn Louis was.

“S-slow, ugh, daddy,” he cried. “Good, real good.” He was becoming incoherent in his speaking, and Louis knew that he would just need barely a minute of this before he’d be ready to pass out.

Lapping up blood as it leaked down, and sucking around his teeth that still were jammed into Harry’s skin with his tongue, he felt so alive. And then he heard Harry’s arm move, and he pulled back, teeth and all. He saw the rustling under the sheets at his crotch and frowned deeply. The blood still ran out of the two marks, so he pressed his fingers to the wound, Harry hissing. “Bad boy,” he growled. “Are you touching yourself?”

Harry panted. “N-no, daddy. Well, y-yes, b-b-but I was holding it, trying not to—ngn—to cum!” He turned and begged with bright wet emerald green eyes. His mouth was slacking open, lips pink and wet. “More, please.” He nearly sobbed the words. "Wasn't bad, swear."

Louis didn’t feel a lie so he instead praised Harry, because if he hadn't gripped his cock he probably would've cum, and Louis would've had to punish him and Harry didn't seem up to it. “Good job, baby, but next time, ask before you touch.” And he removed his fingers from the bite wound, put his mouth back around it, licked and licked until it started to close and blood didn't slip out anymore. 

That was enough for Harry, apparently. He was slack against Louis that he thought the boy had passed out.

Then he spoke, albeit slowly. "Sleep now?”

Louis cleaned him up with his mouth, all down his neck and everywhere the blood had gone to. Harry was silent, and didn't move during. “Yeah, sweetheart go to sleep now.” The vampire listened to his heart beat slower and slower til it was steady and a soft snore came from Harry. He closed his own eyes and held him close, at peace just being near him.

He was the best thing that ever happened to Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) hope you liked it!


End file.
